Weedle vs Kunemon
First Fight= File:Weedle vs Kunemon.png Kakuna vs Kunemon.png Beedrill vs Flymon.png Mega Beedrill vs Flymon.png Weedle vs Kunemon is a What-If? Death Battle adopted by Vrokorta, originally by Hellfire King Char. It pits Weedle, the hairy bug Pokemon, against Kunemon, the venomous, virus larva Digimon. Rules * Evolution is allowed on both sides. * Kunemon can only digivolve up to Flymon. * No trainers or tamers/partners. * Both monsters will be wild, meaning no special training or moves for either. Description Pokemon vs Digimon! Which toxic larva will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Bugs, numerous and multiplying. Boomstick: And really annoying, especially when their poisonous, like Weedle, the hairy bug Pokemon. Vrokorta: And Kunemon, the venomous virus larva......larva virus......I don't know, but he's a Digimon! Wiz: I'm Wiz, they're Boomstick and Vrokorta, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Weedle Boomstick: Ugh. Weedle, so pathetic. Vrokorta: Not gonna lie, he really isn't all that strong, but that won't stop us from our analysis. Besides, you analyzed the Koopa & Goomba, so you can analyze Weedle too. Wiz: That's right. So, Weedle is a hairy bug pokemon. Vrokorta: Even though he doesn't have hair. Wiz: Right. Weedle is a bug and poison type pokemon. He starts with the moves String Shot & Poison Sting. Vrokorta: Poison Sting is a weird name since poison that's released from the body is called venom while the poison that makes people not eat you is called poison. Wiz: Are you just gonna nitpick at everything? Vrokorta: Alright, I'll try to stop. Wiz: Good. Now, String Shot slows down the opponent. Boomstick: And? Wiz: That's it. Boomstick: What!? What kind of attack is that!? Wiz: It's good for slowing your opponent down, stop interrupting! Vrokorta: With Poison Sting Weedle'll stab the foe with a 2 inch horn on his head and possibly poison them. Boomstick: A 30% chance of poison? I don't math, but I know that's pathetic. Wiz: Once Weedle levels up, he can learn Bug Bite. Vrokorta: It's a lot stronger than Poison Sting, but for Weedle, that's not saying much. Boomstick: And the worst part of Bug Bite, he eats whatever food your holding! Right outta your hand. Wiz: Using his larva body, Weedle can climb walls and eat leaves. Vrokorta: Yeah that's obvious. Weedle also has an acute sense of smell. Boomstick: He had to use that big nose for something. Wiz: Even though Weedle's not that strong, he does have an ability that can give him the edge in any fight. Vrokorta: Shield Dust. With this ability, all status ailments like burn and paralysis won't even affect him! Boomstick: Woah! I guess even the little guy's got some tricks up his sleeve. Wiz: Not only that, but Poison, Grass, Bug, Fairy, & Fighting type attacks only do a portion of their original damage to this guy. Vrokorta: That's cool and all, but he takes twice the damage from Fire, Rock, Flying, & Psychic type attacks. Boomstick: And he's still pretty weak. Wiz: But that's what evolution's for. Vrokorta: Yeah, but when Weedle evolves, he turns into a cocoon. Boomstick: Isn't evolution suppose to, y'know, IMPROVE a Pokemon? Wiz: While Kakuna isn't too much of an improvement from Weedle, he does get a major defense boost. Vrokorta: Yeah, and a major speed drop. Kakuna can barely move! Wiz: Kakuna is the same type as Weedle, giving him the same type advantages, and the same disadvantages. Boomstick: Kakuna can use the same attacks as Weedle alongside his own signature move, Harden. Vrokorta: When Kakuna Hardens, his muscles stiffen up and his defense increases even more than it already did. Boomstick: Yeah that attack is kinda useless. Wiz: Though just like Weedle, Kakuna has his own abilities that can come in handy. Vrokorta: Kakuna's ability is called Shed Skin. It gives him a 30% chance of curing his status ailment as long as it's non-volatile. Boomstick: That meaning? Vrokorta: It can cure itself of burn & paralysis and stuff. Boomstick: Right. Still not liking the 30% thing. I mean, this ability's worse than the first one, so I'm still questioning the while improvement argument. Wiz: Lastly for Kakuna, the Weedle inside the cocoon is so busy working to develop into his new form, that Kakuna gets hot. Boomstick: Whoa, you mean like se-''' Wiz: I MEAN LIKE TOO HOT TO TOUCH! '''Boomstick: Well that's no fun. Vrokorta: With Kakuna out of the way, lets move on to the formidable Pokemon here. Wiz: Right. When Kakuna reaches level 10, or more realistically, when Weedle finishes developing inside of Kakuna, he evolves into Beedrill. Boomstick: Now HERE'S where the power is! Beedrill is a 3 foot nightmare from bug-land that'd kill you if Pokemon wasn't for kids. Vrokorta: This is true. Beedrill is a territorial Pokemon, and you know how animals get when they're territorial. Boomstick: I mean, just look at the stingers on that thing! He'd stab you through the heart and spread your blood through the forest! Wiz: These are Pokemon, not murderers. Vrokorta: Might as well be, Beedrill is fast, strong, & poisonous making him a formidable foe. Boomstick: Beedrill can learn a lot of attacks, *looks at list* that we're not gonna list all of. Wiz: Beedrill gains all the moves from his past evolutions while also gaining a slew of his own moves. Vrokorta: Some moves like Fury Attack and Twineedle hit the opponent multiple times in a row, while others, including Twineedle, can poison the enemy. Boomstick: 20% chance of poison?! I thought Beedrill was better! Wiz: He is! Just a second ago you were talking about how he could stab you through the heart. Boomstick: Oh yeah. He could still have better poison skills though. Vrokorta: Attacks like Pin Missile give Beedrill range game, while attacks like Rage can increase his attack power, and he also has Agility to increase his speed. Wiz: While Beedrill does have a lot of moves, some of them will be almost useless against his opponent. Boomstick: When Beedrill's ready to kill, he stings with his butt stinger, that's where he keeps the toughest poison. Vrokorta: Beedrill is still Bug & Poison type, so he still has the same advantages and disadvantages. Wiz: Beedrill normally work in groups, this is what makes them deadly, but we will only have one of this pokemon. Boomstick: Which is fine cause you only need one Beedrill for this next part. Vrokorta: Beedrill can mega evolve. Boomstick: YOU RUINED THE REVEAL! Vrokorta: Most people already know about this! Wiz: Anyways, Mega Beedrill is a greatly improved version of Beedrill, sharply increasing his speed and attack power. Boomstick: Mega Beedrill not only has more stingers, but he's got poison in all of them! Vrokorta: Fast-acting poison in his arms and legs to keep prey from escaping, slow-acting poison in his abdomen to finish off his unlucky victim. Boomstick: Oh. So he IS a murderer. Guess "kids game" wasn't gonna hold him back for long. Wiz: *Sigh* To wrap things up, Mega Beedrill has the same typing, meaning he has the same advantages and weaknesses. He has all of Beedrill's attacks, and his only downside is his heavy drop in Sp. Atk. Vrokorta: You forgot to mention his ability. Wiz: Actually you did, "Mr. Writer". Vrokorta: Touché. Boomstick: Beedrill has the ability Adaptability. This makes moves that match his types do more damage than they already did. Wiz: Rather than gaining a 1.5x multiplier for moves that are the same type as him, he gains a 2x multiplier. Boomstick: And that, my friends, makes for a very deadly bug. Vrokorta: And though he'll be lucky to achieve such a form, you'll be lucky to survive it. (Weedle Cry) Kunemon Vrokorta: Alright! The first digimon of my death battle career. Boomstick: So what makes him different from the last guy? Vrokorta: He can do just about everything Weedle can, but he also has electric attacks. Wiz: Kunemon is a rookie level Digimon, so while he's not particularly strong, he can still put up a fight. Boomstick: Kunemon has a poisonous stinger on his butt, a hard beak, and, like Weedle, can climb trees. Vrokorta: As for attacks, Kunemon has the Electro Thread. This attack lets him either spew electrified silk to electrocute enemies, or simply spit out electricity. Wiz: He has the Palsy Thread which lets him paralyze his enemy with electrified thread. Boomstick: He has Static Elect to electrify his opponents at close range. Vrokorta: The Electric Cloud lets him throw a storm cloud at the enemy which electrifies them. Wiz: Tiny Blaster lets him shoot an electric ball at the enemy. Boomstick: Surprise Blow is a sneaky attack, imagine the places I could get with that. Wiz: Lets not. Electric Rage electrocutes the opponent and lowers their resistance to electric attacks. Vrokorta: Shock Net is a wide range attack where Kunemon shoots an electrified net at the opponent and slows them down. Boomstick: And Super Shocker lets Kunemon electrify the ground with a small ball of electricity. Wiz: And then there's his venomous stinger. Stabbing the opponent with this thing will poison the enemy. Vrokorta: Now being a rookie means Kunemon isn't the strongest fighter, but that's where Flymon comes in! Wiz: When Kunemon digivolves into his champion form, he'll become a giant fly that's even more poisonous than before. Vrokorta: As Flymon, he can fly at extreme speeds, capable of dodging multiple attacks at once. Wiz: And like all insects, Flymon has a tough exoskeleton that can block some attacks. Boomstick: It appears to be flammable though. Vrokorta: Yeah, it is. Flymon also has large talons for grabbing and slashing opponents. Wiz: The poison in Flymon's stinger is strong enough to paralyze Okuwamon, an ultimate level Digimon that Flymon actually digivolves into. Boomstick: And just look at the mouth on that thing! He'd bite your head off! Vrokorta: Flymon's attack, Deadly Sting, lets him fire off his venomous stinger indefinitely since his stinger will always grow back. Wiz: He also has some of Kunemon's attacks, like Surprise Blow and Electric Rage. Boomstick: When he uses his Poison Powder attack, he flies around spreading poisonous dust from his wings. Vrokorta: The poison is only meant to weaken the opponent, but it's strong enough to bring a human and another champion digimon to the ground in their weakness. Wiz: The Unexpected Blow has Flymon attack with unexpected moves. Boomstick: And of course Flymon can straight up sting the opponent to poison them. Vrokorta: But Flymon has one more attack that makes him almost unstoppable, Howling Noise. Wiz: When using this move, Flymon emits an unbearably loud buzzing noise from his wings that's so loud you can't really do anything about it. Vrokorta: This is one bug you don't wanna mess with. In fact, you may not even get the chance to. (Flymon) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: What debate? It's just a couple of pathetic insects. Either way, it's time for a Death Battle! Vrokorta: Go Kunemon! Who do you think will win? Weedle Kunemon Draw Who are you rooting for? Weedle Kunemon Fight (Overworld - Super Mario Advance - Music Extended) Kunemon was clinging to a tree, eating leaves off of it, when he noticed something yellow under the leaves. Weedle looked up at him, & they looked at each other angrily. (Boss - Egg Dragoon - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended) Kunemon was thrown out of the tree, but he quickly rose to his feet. Weedle jumped out of the tree and readied himself for battle. FIGHT! Kunemon charged at Weedle and tried to bite him, but Weedle rolled out of the way and retaliated by stinging him. Kunemon countered with Static Elect, shocking Weedle with electricity from his antennae. While Weedle was electrocuted, Kunemon grabbed him by the head with his mouth, slammed him around, and threw him away before throwing a storm cloud at him, knocking Weedle away a bit. Weedle rose and shot thread from his mouth at Kunemon, but he dodged it and shot lightning at Weedle. The hairy bug was knocked onto his back as Kunemon shot electric thread at him, electrocuting his limp body and covering him in silk. Kunemon thought he'd won, but then the pile of silk began to glow and take on a new shape. When the light cleared, Kakuna was standing in Weedle's place. Kunemon wasn't sure who the newcomer was, but he decided not to let him go. Kunemon fired electricity along the ground at Kakuna, weakening his electric resistance before firing lightning at him. Kakuna took the hits and fired thread at Kunemon. He wasn't expecting it, but he managed to dodge it just in time before suddenly disappearing. Kakuna wasn't sure where he'd gone or what he'd do, so he used Harden to prepare himself. Kunemon jumped out from behind Kakuna, quickly striking him with his tail before lowering his electric resistance again and firing a ball of electricity at the ground underneath Kakuna, spreading electricity on the ground. Kakuna tried to use Bug Bite, but he was too slow and Kunemon dodged. Kunemon stabbed Kakuna with his stinger in hopes of poisoning him but he was burned by the foe's intense temperature. Kunemon backed off and Kakuna used Harden again. Kunemon started to simply fire electricity at his opponent from a distance. Kakuna was paralyzed, but he used Shed Skin to get rid of it, then used Harden again. Kunemon was getting frustrated, so he charged up one big electric attack and fired a devastating lightning bolt at Kakuna. Kakuna was blown back and through a tree, badly damaged as Kunemon moved in to finish him. Kakuna tried to use Harden, but something else happened. Kunemon shot lightning at Kakuna and something launched out of him. Kakuna was badly burnt by the lightning, but Kunemon noticed a hole in Kakuna's head that he didn't make. Suddenly, Kunemon was slashed from behind, knocking him off his feet. He looked up and saw a yellow and black creature flying through the air, it was Beedrill. Beedrill flew towards Kunemon and slashed him again, too fast for him to dodge. Beedrill flew at Kunemon, readying his Poison Jab to finish the job. Kunemon was frightened for his life as death loomed closer, but then he felt something. Before Beedrill could attack, Kunemon had digivolved into Flymon. (Digimon Adventure Tri - Brave Heart (All Shinka)) Flymon flew away from Beedrill, avoiding the attack. Flymon fired his stingers at his opponent, but Beedrill dodged the attacks and delivered a flyby stab, hitting, but not quite damaging the giant bug. Beedrill turned around to strike Flymon again, but Flymon appeared right in front of Beedrill, catching him off guard. Flymon followed up by spinning around, hitting Beedrill with his claws & feet, deterring Beedrill even more than his sudden appearance had. Beedrill performed a poisonous stab on his opponent, dealing some damage, but Flymon retaliated with Poison Powder, spreading purple specks through the air. Beedrill was about to use Twineedle, but he began to feel weak. His wings started to fail him as he felt himself dropping out of the sky. Flymon took this opportunity to grab Beedrill with his talons, fly at the ground as fast as he could, and slam Beedrill into the ground. Flymon flew back around and impaled Beedrill on his stinger. Beedrill was horribly injured, but he saw something on the ground next to him. He got a hold of it (don't ask how) and was surrounded in an orb of rainbow colors. Flymon looked at his opponent, wondering what he had planned next. Soon the orb shattered and revealed Beedrill, but he was now bigger & sleeker. He had become Mega Beedrill! Flymon shot more stingers at Mega Beedrill, but he suddenly disappeared, Flymon looked around for his opponent, only to be shot by 5 stingers. He looked in the direction they came in, but he didn't see anything. Mega Beedrill flew at Flymon and hit him 5 times. Flymon turned to hit him, but Mega Beedrill flew away again and used Agility to boost his speed. Flymon used Poison Powder again to try and weaken his enemy, but Mega Beedrill fired more stingers, making sure to keep far away from his opponent. Flymon looked around again, then had an idea. Flymon used Howling Noise, emitting an ear piercing sound from his wings, and Mega Bedrill heard it. He couldn't stand the awful noise and tried to cover his ears, which was hard to do with stingers. He was so distracted that he stopped moving around & stayed in place. Flymon saw this and flew at Mega Beedrill. Mega Beedrill saw him coming and tried firing his stingers again. Flymon dodged all 5 stingers as Mega Beedrill readied his next attack to strike at Flymon, but Flymon used Deadly Sting repeatedly and Mega Beedrill countered each one with his planned attack, before striking Flymon, except he wasn't there. Mega Beedrill tried to fly away before Flymon caught him by surprise, but it was too late, Flymon was right in front of him and repeatedly slashed him with his talons before flying over his head with Poison Powder. Mega Beedrill knew what would happen next, he started to get weaker, slower this time since he was stronger now. Mega Beedrill tried to fight back, but Flymon used Howling Noise again, causing Mega Beedrill to lose focus and fall to the ground. Ending 1 (cause this seems right) Flymon shot Deadly Sting at Mega Beedrill countless times, impaling him and splatting his poisonous bug blood everywhere. Flymon flew over to the fallen bug and saw he'd turned back into a regular Beedrill. Flymon roared into the air. K.O. Ending 2 (cause this works too) Flymon flew at Mega Beedrill to finish the fight. Mega Beedrill noticed Flymon just in time, AND USED ENDEAVOR, striking Flymon with his stinger & making his opponent as weak as he was! Flymon felt himself growing weaker, finding it hard to remain airborne. Mega Beedrill stabbed Flymon with a powerful poisonous stinger, piercing Flymon's exoskeleton and drawing his digital blood. Mega Beedrill focused his energy & shot 5 stingers into the spot he'd opened up, landing a critical hit with each stinger. Flymon cried out a fell to the ground as more blood poured from his wound. K.O. Mega Beedrill turned back into regular Beedrill and tried dragging Flymon back to his nest to feast. Results Boomstick: Woah! That was crazy! Who'd of thought 2 little bugs could do so much damage. Vrokorta: Let's start with Weedle vs Kunemon. Both bugs were poisonous, however, Weedle was immune to poison, while Kunemon was resistant to poison, giving Weedle a bit of an advantage. However, Kunemon scales to rookie level Digimon, which are strong enough to vaporize a block of cement, & fast enough to react to lightning. Both these feats were calculated to be Large Building level & Massively Hypersonic+ respectively. Weedle on the other hand was too weak to scale to more impressive Pokemon, & is only Wall level from scaling to Magikarp of all things. Wiz: And being a rookie makes Kunemon a natural fighter, whereas this wild Weedle's best means of defense were his venomous stinger. We could go on more, but we need to cover the main reasoning. Vrokorta: Anyways, next we have Kakuna vs Kunemon. While Kakuna could move & fight, heedless of its pokedex entries, he was still too slow to do anything against Kunemon, not to mention he's not all that much stronger, so Kunemon still holds his advantages. Wiz: But all that changed when he became Beedrill. Boomstick: Beedrill gained the ability to fly and a huge speed boost, making him too strong for Kunemon to beat. Vrokorta: But things get interesting when Kunemon becomes Flymon. Wiz: When this happened, they basically matched each other in speed. However, Beedrill could make himself faster with Agility Boomstick: But Flymon was bigger and stronger, making him too hard for Beedrill to take out. Vrokorta: Not to mention some of Flymon's poison weakens & paralyzes the opponent as opposed to actually poisoning them, so Beedrill wasn't immune to it. Wiz: However, Mega Beedrill brings another change to the battle. With his huge boost in speed and attack, he actually became stronger & faster than Flymon, easily capable of defeating him. Boomstick: But speed means nothing when you can't focus. Vrokorta: And Howling Noise was the perfect way to exploit this. With it, he could distract Beedrill long enough to get in some useful hits and even defeat Mega Beedrill. Wiz: But let's say, for example, that Flymon had used Poison Powder on Mega Beedrill or even Beedrill himself. Had this happened, Beedrill could've used Endeavor to make Flymon just as weak as he was. He could then use this vulnerability to defeat Flymon while he's weakened. Vrokorta: With a set-up like this, the fight could've gone either way. Boomstick: Looks like this ending is going to "bug" a lot of people. Wiz: This fight, is a Draw. Did you enjoy the fight? Yes No Which outcome did you agree with? 1st 2nd Neither Both Do you agree this fight ends in a draw?(If not, tell me why in the comments.) Yes No-Flymon should've won No-Beedrill should've won No-Mega Beedrill should've won How many stars would you rate Weedle vs Kunemon? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Other Fights Previous: Landia V.S. Smaug Next: Biollante vs Petey Piranha Trivia 1 * Vrokorta is rooting for Kunemon cause he loves Digimon, but he won't let bias get in the way of the fight. * Vrokorta thought Flymon would win via Howling Noise, but that wasn't 100% true. * Vrokorta thought that the 2nd ending was pretty well done. * This is Vrokorta's first fight that ended in a Draw. * This is Vrokorta's second fight with more than one ending. * This is the first fight Vrokorta adopted. * This is the first fight that Vrokorta made a rematch for. |-|Rematch= REMATCH!!! File:Mega Beedrill VS Okuwamon.png|Credit to EvilApple513 for M.B. pic. Mega-Beedrill-vs-Okuwamon(New).jpg|Credit to EvilApple513 for M.B. pic. The poll has spoken (3-0), I, Vrokorta, will make a tie-breaker rematch for Weedle vs Kunemon. It pits Okuwamon against a Lv. 100 Mega Beedrill. Rules * No trainers/tamers. * Kunemon will start as Okuwamon by default. * Weedle will start as a Lv. 100 Mega Beedrill by default. * Mega Beedrill will have access to all moves (except the ones I don't understand and the useless ones). * Both fighters are the same gender. Description We need a final say in this fight! Our competitors have been beefed up for their final showdown. WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP!? Interlude Boomstick: Y'know, that last battle was pretty epic. Too bad it ended in a tie. Vrokorta: Well you're in luck, cause I'm making a rematch! Boomstick: Oh sweet! Though, how's this fight gonna be different from the last one? Vrokorta: Simple, I'll make Kunemon's default form Okuwamon, a stronger form than Flymon. And I'll make Weedle's default form Mega Beedrill, but he'll also be Lv. 100 and have access to almost all of his moves. Boomstick: Alright then! Lets get it on! Hey, where's Wiz? *Wiz comes through a door* Wiz: Okay I'm here. I'm Wiz, they're Vrokorta & Boomstick, it's our job to analyze these combatants' new set of weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win this rematch! Okuwamon (Digimon Adventure OST Butterfly EXTENDED) Vrokorta: Our analysis begins with Okuwamon. Boomstick: Dang! That bug sure beefed up! Wiz: In this new form, Okuwamon has enhanced statistics. He's bigger, stronger, more durable, and faster. Boomstick: Should it even be "called" a bug anymore? Vrokorta: Okuwamon is an ultimate level virus Digimon. It can fly, dig, and generate electricity. Wiz: Okuwamon's signature attack is Double Scissor Claw. It uses its giant scissor claws to slash the enemy. Boomstick: That's actually kinda weird. I mean, it's like saying "Five Fingered Punch" and you punch somebody. Vrokorta: Okuwamon's second attack is Beetle Horn Attack. When used, Okuwamon flies into rage and attacks the enemy like a madman. Boomstick: Not much of an attack there. And he doesn't even have a horn. Vrokorta: Well how about this. In Digimon Data Squad, Okuwamon uses an unnamed attack where he fires a blast of blue energy from his mouth. It caused a huge explosion when it connected with the ground. Bomstick: I guess that's legit. Wiz: With the attack Duo Scissor Claw, Okuwamon can lower his opponent's defense before striking with his claws. Vrokorta: In Digimon Masters, Okuwamon has the attack Destructive Impulse. With it, he leaps into the air and stomps the enemy. Boomstick: With Meteor Fall, this bug can summon freak'n meteors to throw at the opponent. Dang, this guy's good. Wiz: Okuwamon can channel electricity into his claws for Wild TD Claw and S Arm's Omega. These attacks can paralyze opponents if they land. Vrokorta: In Digimon Heroes, Okuwamon can lower his opponents defense AND unleash an extremely powerful attack. Wiz: But Okuwamon's most useful moveset comes from Digimon World: Next Order. Though some of those attacks are very similar to what's already been mentioned, so we'll skip those ones. Boomstick: With Muscle Charge, Okuwamon beefs himself up even more, increasing his attack power and stamina. Vrokorta: He's also got a couple spin attacks, but that's all they are. Wiz: With Buster Dive, Okuwamon charges at the opponent at full power. Boomstick: With War Cry, Okuwamon actually yells so loud, that he hurts the enemies and makes them mad. When angered, the opponent is twice as likely to take a critical hit. Vrokorta: One of Okuwamon's strongest attacks is Fighting Aura. When he uses this, he creates an explosion out of his own fighting spirit, dealing heavy damage to enemies! Wiz: There's still more though. With Root Bind, Okuwamon causes ivy to grow around the target and slow them down. Boomstick: With Rock Throw, Okuwamon throws a freak'n boulder at the enemy. Vrokorta: And last is Venom Disaster. Okuwamon creates a poisonous tornado that damages and poisons enemies. Wiz: Okuwamon is strong enough to break diamonds, tanks weaker digimon's hits like they're nothing, take hits from Digimon on his level like Paildramon, and survived being crushed under a mountain of debris after already being damaged. Boomstick: Can anything stop this guy? Vrokorta: Of course. Okuwamon's weak to wind-based attacks and reverts to a weaker form when sufficiently weakened. And the aforementioned Paildramon was able to kill him. Wiz: But that's never stopped Okuwamon from being a threat before, and it's not gonna stop him now. Okuwamon: Double Scissor Claw! Mega Beedrill (Pokemon Battle Music Mix 【1 Hour】) Boomstick: Alright, killer bug time. Actually, make that Mega Killer Bug Time. Vrokorta: We covered Mega Beedrill in our old analysis, but now that I've found feats for Beedrill and I'm including TMs and stuff, there's actually a lot to go over, so I'll only list the important stuff, but keep in mind, just cause I don't mention it, doesn't mean I'm not including it. Wiz: Mega Beedrill retains all moves from his previous forms, but he has a ton of new moves to go with it. Swords Dance increases his attack power. Toxic lets Beedrill badly poison his enemy. Double Edge does a lot of damage, but it damages Beedrill too. Hyper Beam lets Beedrill shoot a powerful beam at the opponent, but he has to rest afterwards. Mimic can copy the opponents last move, but the copied move can only be used 5 times before it's lost. Boomstick: Double Team has Beedrill move so fast that he creates after-images and increases Evasiveness. Reflect protects Beedrill from 50% of all physical damage for a while, but it's brought down when he uses Brick Break. Bide has Beedrill endure attacks for awhile before unleashing an attack twice as strong as the damage he received. Swift lets Beedrill shoot stars at the opponent, and the attack never misses. Skull Bash increases Beedrill's defense before he gets into a charging position to ready his charge, it takes awhile, but when it's ready, Beedrill head-butts the enemy for massive damage! Vrokorta: Rest has Beedrill sleep for awhile, after sleeping, Beedrill will be at peak condition, having recovered all health and healing any status ailments. Substitute has Beedrill use 1/4 of his health to create a decoy that takes hits. Curse increases Beedrill's Attack & Defense, but it reduces his speed. Sunny Day lets Beedrill intensify the Sun for awhile, this increases the power of Fire attacks, decreases the power of Water attacks, reduces the accuracy of lightning and wind based attacks, and lets the attack Solar Beam be used instantly, more on that later. Wiz: Sweet Scent has Beedrill create a sweet scent that lowers the enemy's Evasiveness, but it also attracts other pokemon. Snore is an attack that Beedrill uses when he's asleep, it deals damage and has a 30% to make the enemy flinch. Protect saves Beedrill from taking any damage when used, but the accuracy of the attack drops by 50% for every consecutive use, this also counts for if he uses Endure after using Protect. Speaking of which, Endure lets Beedrill survive any hits he takes for awhile, leaving him with the last of his health, but the rules for Protect also apply to this move. Frustration is an attack that does more damage when Beedrill is angry or in a bad mood I guess. Vrokorta: I had to change the rules for that move since he doesn't have a trainer. Same for Return, but I doubt he's gonna be very happy during this fight. Boomstick: Swagger angers opponents and raises their attack, but it also confuses them. Sleep Talk lets Beedrill randomly perform one of his moves while asleep, dang, that's scary. Sludge Bomb has Beedrill fire sludge from his stinger, the sludge can poison enemies. Fury Cutter has Beedrill slash the enemy, but if he continues to land this hit, its power will double twice, eventually becoming his strongest move! Giga Drain lets Beedrill steal his opponent's health. Solar Beam has Beedrill absorb sunlight for awhile before blasting the enemy with his energy, but if Sunny Day was used, he can use this attack instantly. Brick Break has Beedrill chop the enemy, but this attack removes the effects of Reflect. Aerial Ace has Beedrill attack the enemy so fast that the attack doesn't miss. Wiz: Secret Power has Beedrill attack the enemy & inflict a status ailment depending on the environment. Roost lets Beedrill restore half his maximum health, but he has to land on the ground to do so. Silver Wind has Beedrill spread powdery scales at the enemy, and it has a tiny chance to increase all of Beedrill's stats. Payback has Beedrill attack the enemy, it does double damage if the enemy made a move before he used it. Giga Impact has Beedrill charge at the enemy with all its strength, dealing massive damage, but Beedrill must rest afterwards. Flash has Beedrill emit a bright light that lowers the enemy's accuracy. X-Scissor has Beedrill attack the enemy by crossing his arms. Vrokorta: Round has Beedrill sing a song that damages enemies. Acrobatics has Beedrill nimbly attack the enemy, the attack does less damage when he's holding an item, but he's wild so the attack will always be full-power. Struggle Bug has Beedrill struggle against the enemy, dealing damage and lowering their Special Attack. Infestation has Beedrill summon a horde of bugs to damage the enemy for awhile. Confide has Beedrill lower the enemy's Special Attack. Defog lowers the opponents Evasiveness. Rock Smash hits the opponent hard enough to smash a boulder & has a chance of lowering their defense. Air Cutter launches sharp wind at the enemy that's more likely to land a critical hit. Ominous Wind blows repulsive wind at the enemy and has a tiny chance to raise all of Beedrill's stats. Tailwind increases Beedrill's speed for awhile. Drill Run is like Air Cutter, but it does more damage & has him spin at the enemy like a drill. Electroweb shoots an electric net at the opponent. String Shot lowers the opponent's speed. And finally, Iron Defense increases Beedrill's defense. Boomstick: That's one crazy moveset, & we haven't even gone over his feats yet. Wiz: Beedrill blew up the arms of a mecha using Pin Missile, pierced through a wooden door and a metal box, was fast enough to out speed Team Rocket's rocket propelled blimp, cut open a Metapod after it used Harden numerous times, & was able to fly while carrying a young woman. Vrokorta: As for weaknesses, he still has the same weaknesses as before. He takes more damage from Fire, Flying, Psychic, & Rock type attacks, he works better in groups, which he will not have, & he can't poison certain enemies. Boomstick: But this killer bee is stronger than ever, & he's gonna show everyone his true power! Mega Beedrill: Bee! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this draw once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a REEEMATCH! Vrokorta: Rooting for Okuwamon. Who are you rooting for? Okuwamon Mega Beedrill Can't Choose Who do you think will win this rematch? Okuwamon Mega Beedrill Draw(that'd be ironic) Fight Okuwamon stood alone in a rocky, desolate area with mostly boulders around. He stood, waiting, as the wind blew his hair to his right. And then- Mega Beedrill arrived like a bullet, smashing into the ground and kicking up a ton of debris. Okuwamon still stood, unfazed by the bug's arrival. As the dust cleared, Mega Beedrill pulled his stinger out of the ground and narrowed his glowing eyes at the huge opponent. (Final Boss - Part 2 - Sonic Colors Music Extended) '''( Did you like the fight? Yes No Kinda Do you agree with my outcome? Yes No I dunno How many stars would you rate Weedle vs Kunemon Rematch? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Comparison Mega Beedrill +Astounding arsenal +Faster (Via stat debuffs) +Slightly more experienced +Immune to Poison =Intelligence -Weaker -Smaller -Less durable -Weak to Rock & Fire attacks Okuwamon +Far stronger +Bigger +More Durable +Rock & Fire attacks do extra damage against Beedrill =Intelligence -Slightly less experienced -Slower (Via Beedrill's stat debuffs) -Smaller & less useful arsenal Other Fights Previous: Magolor VS Rosalina Next: Zoroark VS Blackout Trivia 2 * Vrokorta's rooting for Okuwamon. * Vrokorta's hyped for this fight (5/20/17). * This is Vrokorta's first rematch. * Vrokorta considered making this his season finale, but decided there was no point in it. **Good thing he didn't, cause he got a much better one. Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017